Death Note Crimson Notebook
by SlowParentsCrossing
Summary: The story of a young man named Tsuki Amane, who finds a mysetious notebook, and with his mysterious shinigami tries to accomplish what the fallen Kira couldn't do. With struggles with finding out who his fathers true identity is and not being caught by L.
1. Chapter 1

My Death Note Fanfiction, which takes place 15 years after the series ends. I don't wan't to get into too much detail but, this might give you some hints .com/wiki/Unnamed_Shinigami .

Please you know the characters don't belong to me they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Crimson Notebook-- Chapter 1- Welcome to the World

Life is boring; You wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, shower, sleep, and repeat. It's like playing the same boring tape up to a certain point, the rewinding it, again, and again, and again. Nothing really matters, nothing really changes, and no one really wants to watch; or so I thought.

In this old film, which plays in black and white, shows my life, or replays it. No sound. No dialogue. Nothing. Just trapped in an old television, which is all dusty and scratched and has been abandoned and forgotten. Abandoned and forgotten, abandoned and forgotten.

Basically you just blend in with the background, fading away, like old paint, then chipping off, and causing people to get sore eyes. I didn't cause people to get sore eyes, and I didn't fade and peel. "Popular, smart, and athletic" _they _would say about me. It was always fun, joking, playing sports and captain of the tennis team, and going to town with them. It just seemed so normal, so boring, so bland, so eh.

Attention. It bugged me. Everyone would be near me or I would go with them, and so on. But, I never could be alone. But, being alone hurt too. I was always alone, always. Were did everyone go? Mom was always away being famous, and all. I was left here in a house that felt so empty. She loved me, I knew that she loved me more than anything, more than anything in this world. I was all she ever had left, all she ever would have left of _him_.

I was never told who _he _or _him _was, mom wouldn't tell me. When I asked she either refused of just said "not now honey" and her big aquamarine eyes would well up and drip down. I hated that, I hated it when she cried. What would I even say? There wasn't really much to be said. In this world it would be best just not to speak, to be calm, and just live, just get through each day.

There is always hope right? Light in the darkness I suppose, or darkness for the light as _he _would always say. _He _always had something to say, always, and that's when the tape would run over and you could see something new, something bright, something _to _watch.

We were alike in a lot of ways. Parents never being around, having attention and just finding a way to live in this place. This place we call the world. the world is full of war, crime, poverty, and the most horrible _weapons _of all. _Us_. _We_do this to each other. Sick people don't deserve to live, they all deserve to die. To be dragged to Hell were they will serve in the name of _justice_. It's easy to think that way, but how do you bring them to justice? Heck, the world won't ever be perfect, we aren't made that way.

That's what _he _would always say, no body's perfect. Truth is I don't think anything can be perfect. Who's to judge? _He _was always right, he was brilliant, the heir of the worlds most famous detective. _He _also hated that too, _he _hated a lot of things. Being called the "heir" and the fact that his parents were always gone. Always feeling abandoned and forgotten. In a sense he was just like me, we were "popular, smart and athletic" but, showed no one our loneliness. We looked into our broken mirror and took life as it is, as it was, what it will _always be_.

We shared the same mind, and we were always solving in-school drama and difficult situations. We were always together, even when were weren't. We were brilliant, together we had the strength of a coursing river, with all the strength of a great typhoon, with all the force of a blazing fire. Our past was as mysterious of the dark side of the _moon_.

The moon, that's me. _Tsuki-kun _or _Amane-san _they would call me. _Moon_, I knew it meant something, something of great value. but, that was a secret too. Locked away, and kept away. _Just like me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, It's SlowParentsCrossing here and this is the second chapter of my Fan Fiction Death Note- The Crimson Notebook, The Death Note itself and its story belong to their two creators, but Tsuki, And Yamagami belong to me, please respect that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Umbrella

So today it rained. Not a drizzle that tickles your skin and wakes you up a bit. No, it poured. The roads were flooded, lightning cracked in the sky and everything was dark. Of course, this morning, no umbrella was in the house. What's even worse is that I walk to school.

I braced my self, and outside into the cold, wet and dark world I went, into the down pour of rain. I was instantly soaked. When it rained like this, on certain days, no one could see me crying. But, I didn't feel like doing that today. It felt like the sky was crying, like all of God's frustration and sadness about us poured down. He never stopped us from doing these things, acting this way, letting horrible, sick people run free. There wasn't any justice, and if I was god, there would be none of that.

As I walked across the intersection I was crowded by adults going to work, mothers doing some early morning shopping and various young adults, in some uniforms in which I did not recognize. All of them had an umbrella, or at least shared one. they all stared at me, then laughed to themselves. Ok, laugh at me, laugh to your hearts delight. You're not in my position, they are all fortunate to have normal lives. To have parents, to not be gawked at, pointed at, and had rumors spread about them. they don't even know me. People are so delusional, always seeing what they want to. They always see the "picture" and critique how they please. Their comments hurt, like bullets in your heart.

Wet, cold and miserable and what was worse, it was Monday morning, and I had a full week to endure. Then, I was dry, above me was a large black umbrella. Of course _he _came to my rescue.

"You're wet." He said staring blankly ahead. he showed no emotion, no expression, as if the life was drained out of him and he was a walking zombie. Typical him, but only in public he acted that way, isolated and distant from everyone else, a secret genius.

"Really now?" I replied saying sarcastically. He said nothing, his lips were pursed together and the dark bags under his eyes made him look sheepish and exhausted. I'd never seen him sleep, but he is always awake anytime I call him or send an *email to his phone, it's like he knows I need him. He was different. Not because of the dark bags under his eyes, or the way he slouched, or how his voice sounded dull and monotone, or his awful eating habits. Anytime I'm near him he gives me a feeling of security and it calms me down. It was also his eyes, at first glance they seemed ink-black but, when you looked closer they were the color of midnight, with hints of gray that looked like stars, almost.

I looked so ordinary, average height, dirty-blond hair and brick colored eyes. Mom say I look like my father but, it doesn't help that I've never seen a picture of him. I shook my head, it wasn't the time or place to get worked up about silly things, and there were a lot of them. Such as, someone randomly shooting me to pieces, getting raped or becoming possessed. Getting shot and raped are more realistic, I know that but, anythings possible, I guess.

Inside the school it was dryer than the wet, depressing, slosh outside the entrance doors. My homeroom was loud, as usual and everyone sat on the desks' and chatted away. taking my usual seat near the back next to the window, I took out my books and put them into my desk.

In my desk was a pencil case, which was empty because I don't trust anyone in this room, or in the school other than my intriguing friend. I created a compartment in the back of my desk so I could keep things during the day, and overnight that I wouldn't want anyone to steal such as money, my cell phone, and my good luck charm that I used for tests. It was a pen supposedly my father used in his high school years, and when I used it, a perfect 100% would be written on the test.

"Yamagami-san I love your makeup today!" A girl said. I looked over at him and everyone began to laugh. He was always made fun of for the unnatural bags under his eyes, but it wasn't makeup and 85% of the class already knew that, but decided to judge anyways. he never said anything about it to them either, he just gave them a look, sigh and looked out into space. At least he knew better to start something.

The whole day I stared out the window, letting my mind become a fog.

* * *

Traslation Note:(*) -email to his phone, in Japan they don't call it "text messaging" but, emails.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of my Fanfic, and you should know by now the Death Note series, ect doesn't belong to me. But Tsuki and Yamagami do belong to me

* * *

Chapter 3: Games

At the end of the day the sun came out, making the world outside shine with brilliance. Rays of light shone off of puddles and wet leaves, making everything yellow and orange. Yamagami had to attend something very important, so I walked home by myself, enjoying the pleasant afternoon. The sky was also a brilliant orange, with blue and eggshell colored clouds making the sky look like a wet painting.

Cars hummed by me as I walked down a quiet street. Little splashes and squeaks came below me as I walked through endless puddles. I could see my reflection perfectly in a huge puddle. It almost looked like a liquid mirror. My hair was teased from the gentle wind, and my brick colored eyes shone in the bright, glare of the sun. Something caught my eyes, and I turned around to see something rectangular, flat and black in the middle of a huge puddle. I walked over to it and it turned out to be a black notebook.

Some careless student probably dropped it. If it had a name in it I could probably return it. Picking it up the cover felt very moist, but the pages were completely dry. The cover read 'Death Note', and it confused me, but I flipped it open to if there was a name. It looked as if there were instructions. 1.)_The human whose name is written in the note shall die. _OK, what!? This is definitely a prank or some sort to scare a elementary school student, maybe even a kid in junior high, but not on a high school student. _The human whose name is written in the note shall die. _How direct of a command, it was too well thought out to be a prank of a person lower than the seventh grade, no perhaps sixth. Someone must have put a lot of thought into creating a prank like this, if they were caught they could be fined. It also must have taken a while to think something so unique as this out, then to leave it in a noticeable place on a sidewalk, waiting for someone to pick it up. They would have their fun, but if I didn't pick it up, if no one did, they would've lost at their own game.

Who ever made the notebook could get some credit for making me a bit paranoid but, I was excellent at controlling my emotions, especially under pressure. I placed the notebook onto my desk and turned on the lamp. It could at least be used for something, like a journal. But, what if the journal wasn't a joke, what if it really could kill someone if you simply wrote their name on its page. No there isn't any "what if's", there was no logic behind the notebook. That's what this situation missed logic. I shoved it into one of my drawers underneath my desk and began on my homework and my studies. Wake up, go to school, come home, study, shower, and sleep. I would usually go to a cafe on the way home so I rarely had dinner. I only ate dinner when mom was home, and at this time she wasn't, and she wouldn't be home until next month.

Today felt different though, as if something changed, or shifted that made me confused because I couldn't decipher what it was. It was probably the stupid notebook, and my victory to its games.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait on this too, I forgot that I had this actually! Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Comments are very welcome.

* * *

Chapter 4: First Time

Finals were next week, and because I'm in all advanced classes my tests would all be more difficult and challenging, but I certainly didn't need to worry about that. I don't know were all my knowledge came from but, it was bone dry on each side of my family. My family isn't big either, I had my mother, grandmother, and my aunt who is married to some Task Force person. They also have a kid, but, I never met him. Then again, there was a lot of people I haven't met, because they all died before me. If there is a heaven, I could see them in my next life or something like that. My grandfather, my own father, whom I don;t know anything about, and also my mother's parents, who were murdered.. i could see them when I _die_.

I sat at my desk writing this list, of people I wanted to meet. There was also on man I wanted to meet, Yamagami-san's brilliant father. Sadly, he hasn't seen both of his parents in many years because of a difficult case in America. he doesn't have parents to look after him, to console him, or to tell him they love him. That makes two of us.

Nibbling on the edge of my pen I folded the list up and opened my drawer up to throw it in. The death journal was sitting flat at the bottom. It felt as if it was staring at me, urging me to pick it up, so I did. _The human's whose name is written in the note shall die._Why say human, why not use person, we're all human aren't we? Another thing that puzzled me was that the directions were written all in English. would the person write it in English to confuse the person or was it dropped by a foreigner?

"It seems you found my death note." A deep voice said behind me. My heart stopped. I locked the front door, I know I did! Who's behind me, if he wants his notebook he can have it! Slowly I reached down into my pant-leg and opened a secret pouch, which held a secret pocket knife. I opened the blade, and jumped out of my chair to face the intruder.

All of the adrenaline left my body as I stood frozen at what was in front of me. I couldn't scream, or move and the knife fell to the floor. I didn't look human, could it be a man in a costume? It had spiky brown hair and wore a tie as a headband and was wearing a trench coat. On its back was a very large sythe, which was _real_. It's glowing red eyes stared at me.

"Who-what are you!?" I screamed.

"A shinigami, and you picked up the notebook that I dropped." It said. * A grim reaper was in my room. No, those things don't exist, no! I turned my body slightly and clenched the notebook.

"Here it's yours! I don't want it you can have it back!" I screamed as I threw the notebook at the reaper. The notebook went threw the reaper and smacked against the wall._ He really is the girm reaper_. For the first time in my life, I was scared to death, so scared I peed in my pants.

"No it's yours." the reaper said.

"You said that you dropped it, so it's yours!" I screamed as I knelt to the ground. "If you're the grim reaper then why haven't you killed me yet!?"

"Grim reaper?" It chuckled. "No, I am a god of death." It said as it picked up the notebook and placed it in front of me.

"You can't be real!" I screamed. Mustering up all of my courage I looked at it, dead in it's glowing, red eyes.

"I am very real." The shinigami said.

"No! There isn't any logic!"

"I understand how it doesn't make sense to you little boy, but, because you picked up the notebook that I dropped, I'm stuck with you."

"What do you mean, _stuck with me_?" I asked as I held the notebook in my hands.

"When it's time for you to die, I get to write your name in my notebook, Tsuki Amane."

"Wait, you mean it actually works!" I yelled, shocked, not because he told me the notebook could kill someone by simply writing their name down, but that he knew my name.

"Yes."

I opened up the cover and looked at the front page;

_The humans whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's name and face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minuets and 40 seconds._

"So you're telling me if I write someones name in the notebook they will die?" I asked the shinigami.

"Yes." he said.

"There is a catch right? If I write someones name, what will happen to me?"

"When you die, you won't go to Heaven or Hell, you will go to nothingness." the shinigami said, there goes my chance to meet my deceased family members.

"Do you have a name? or should I just call you Shinigami-dono*?" I asked as I sat back in my computer chair.

"I do have a name." he said.

"How do you know mine?" I asked, it was really making me paranoid.

"I can see your name and lifespan above your head. I can see any-ones name and life span but I'm not obliged to tell you." He said.

"Oh ok." I said taking a deep breath. "Will you answer my question then?"

He smiled a gruesome smile and said, "_Light_."

* * *

**Translation Note: **(*) Shinigami- the word has two different meanings, Grim reaper or God of death depending on the kanji.

-dono means mister.


End file.
